


bubblegum

by Comedia



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Antagonistic Flirting, Chewing gum, Divorced Daniel, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oral Fixation, Post Season 3, johnny flirts through aggressive chewing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comedia/pseuds/Comedia
Summary: One day, out of nowhere, Johnny Lawrence starts chewing gum, and Daniel’s life is fucking over.No – he’s not being dramatic. If he were to list the worst things that have happened in his life, Johnny showing up at the dojo smelling of spearmint is definitely up there.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to me, lol. just wanted to spend my second quar birthday writing something silly about chewing gum

One day, out of nowhere, Johnny Lawrence starts chewing gum, and Daniel’s life is fucking over.

No – he’s not being dramatic. If he were to list the worst things that have happened in his life, Johnny showing up at the dojo smelling of spearmint is definitely up there.

They’re supposed to get ready for the afternoon class; go through the lesson plan and decide if any of the students need extra attention. Johnny’s actually gotten quite good at this part. He’s attentive and intuitive, even if he’s not always great at putting his thoughts into words. Today it doesn’t matter if he’s suddenly talking advanced behavioural psychology, because Daniel can’t focus on anything but that damn piece of gum.

Johnny’s leisurely leaning again the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, probably talking about how the kids need to find their killer instinct or some shit, but his smile is crooked, and he’s chewing lazily while speaking.

This is one of those things that’s gotta be shut down _before_ it becomes a problem.

“You can’t chew gum in front of the students”, Daniel says, proud that he manages to keep his tone non-committal; very matter of fact; making him feel like this is a normal thing to ask of a colleague.

“Says who”, Johnny replies, a smug smile on his face, “the Hague?”

“Yes, because the Hague controls the gum habits on middle aged men”, Daniel grumbles, and in his mind, he’s panicking, trying to find a better angle to approach _the issue._

 _“You’re_ middle-aged”, and Johnny may spit the words at him, but there’s an amused gleam in his eyes. He’s having way too much fun with this, and that blue gaze glitters like the surface of a still ocean. Daniel feels like he’s seconds from drowning.

“I’m just saying, it’s unprofessional”, he manages, turning away from Johnny to survey the dojo. It’s just as spotless as when he got here fifteen minutes ago. “… and you might choke to death”, he finally adds, lamely, somehow hoping it’ll make for a convincing argument.

“I’m not gonna choke to death on _gum,_ LaRusso – I have no gag reflex”, and Johnny says it so easily. Like it’s a normal comment to make. Like it won’t leave Daniel speechless.

He needs a moment. He needs to go splash some cold water in his face or something. This is _bad._

Daniel clears his throat, hoping he looks mightily unimpressed.

“What the fuck, Johnny? I didn’t need to know that.”

At first, he only gets a wide smile in reply. All teeth, and Johnny’s still chewing that damn piece of gum. Then he speaks, a playful lilt to his voice. “I think it’s _very valuable information,_ Daniel.”

“Very valuable _my ass”,_ Daniel counters, feeling sort of breathless, unsure of if it’s from anger or, well… but then the students start trickling into the dojo, and he needs to recentre himself real quick.

All Daniel can hope for is that they manage to present a very normal, non-flustered front for the kids… and that none of the students will demand to chew gum now that Johnny’s apparently decided that it’s _his thing_ and that he _must do it_ in front of the class.

Turns out that Johnny is actually _good_ at keeping his chewing professional though, and isn’t that fucking annoying.

Throughout the first part of class, he chews with his mouth closed, and it’s barely noticeable. Daniel watches him intently as he gives direction, and it seems the kids has no idea their sensei is chewing gum.

But then Johnny will step away once he’s done giving instructions, and his eyes will catch Daniel’s from across the room.

Daniel will watch as those lips part in a wide smile. He’ll see Johnny move the white piece of gum with the tip of his tongue, see him catch it between his front teeth, and then stash it in the corner of his mouth – his smile now crooked. Each time he chews his features are enhanced; the sharpness of his jawline, cheek dimpling, the crows-feet at the corner of his eye soft. Daniel will notice all of this, and then he’ll realize that someone’s asked him a question, and his mind will scream at him that he’s supposed to be the level-headed, student-focused sensei – this simply won’t do.

Truly, Daniel has no idea where this gum obsession came from. Maybe it’s just psychological damage from his childhood. Maybe he saw one too many movies where some chick chewed pastel pink bubble-gum; pulled a string of it from her mouth to wrap around her fingertip; stretched it over the tip of her tongue and hooked it behind her teeth to blow bubbles. Maybe he’s just been indoctrinated to think that gum is inherently _hot._

Except he can’t think of a single instance in his life where he’s noticed someone chew gum before, except when they’ve been gross about it and he’s needed to reign in his temper not to, well, _chew them out._ Ha-ha. It’s a good thing he can keep his sense of humor even in the face of utter doom.

At the end of class, they clean up after the students, and Daniel makes sure to be quick and effective in a way he rarely is normally. He’s out the dojo within ten minutes, and when he goes to sleep that same evening, he does not dream of defiantly smiling lips.

The next day, Johnny pops a piece of gum in his mouth, and Daniel realizes that this _is a thing now._ This is something he’ll have to deal with for the rest of his goddamn life.

He shakes his head, pointing at Johnny. “No, you’re not doing that.”

“Why?” Johnny’s voice is mild, and he’s smiling again, strong jaw moving rhythmically. Daniel can see the beginning of stubble of his chin. Can imagine what it’d feel like beneath his fingertips.

“We need to set good standards for the kids, and this _is not it”,_ Daniel hisses, narrowing his eyes, leaning into Johnny’s space to properly glare at him.

For a moment Johnny watches him, arms crossed over his chest, as if he’s challenging Daniel to pick whether he should be distracted by his lips or the straining muscle of his arms. “Fine, Daniel. Hold your hand out for me?”

Daniel does as he’s told, not really putting much thought into _why,_ and then, he watches as Johnny leans forward slowly. His intentions are clear from a mile away, giving Daniel ample time to pull back, and well… he doesn’t.

Johnny spits his gum out into Daniel’s open palm, pulling back still grinning. “Happy now?”

Maybe Daniel should feel grossed out. Maybe he should think about how the gum is still wet, or how Johnny technically just _spat in his hand,_ but Daniel’s mind has a singular focus. All he can feel is how warm the piece of gum is, burning with the heat of Johnny’s mouth. It feels heavy in the centre of his palm, a white-hot presence, and he’s staring at it with the surreal sense that it isn’t even there – that this is something he imagined.

“Daniel?” Johnny says, his smile slightly faded, as if he’s worried that he’s taken things too far and actually offended Daniel.

Serves him right. He might as well be worried for a while longer.

Daniel takes a deep breath, shaking his head, and then he catches Johnny’s eye, holding that bright blue gaze as he wipes his hand on Johnny’s gi, the white gum catching and smearing on the black fabric. Beneath his palm, he can feel Johnny’s sharp intake of breath, and he lets his touch linger, pressing into the strong flex of Johnny’s pecs.

“You piece of shit”, Johnny breathes, voice low now, eyes gleaming with challenge, and Daniel instinctively searches for balance within himself. Readying himself to be tackled, or thrown down on the mat; he’s so fucking ready, and… then the students arrive. Miguel and Sam are the first to burst through the door, and Daniel – very professionally – flinches away from Johnny, already hollering a loud greeting.

If the kids notice anything, they’re gracious enough not to mention it.

The class passes normally, except, well, there’s still gum on Johnny’s black gi, and it’s painfully noticeable. None of the kids mention it, and Daniel wonders how he could possibly reward them. Sure, he knows this will most likely show up in their group chat, but at least they didn’t bring it up during class – he should probably buy them pizza or something.

By early evening it’s just the two of them, cleaning up the dojo. Daniel does his damn best to avoid looking at Johnny, because if he does, he’ll have to confront his immature actions from this afternoon. That’s when he catches movement at the corner of his eye. Johnny’s disrobing, throwing his gi on the floor, only in his pants now.

Daniel’s speaking before he’s even formed a coherent thought. “What are you doing?”

“There’s gum on my gi”, Johnny says simply, as he gets his packet of gum from the pocket of his pants, popping another two pieces into his mouth.

“And who’s fault is that?”

At first, he only gets a raised eyebrow in reply, as those blue eyes widen in mock-surprise. Daniel can’t remember the last time he felt this put on the spot, and it only gets worse when Johnny finally speaks. “Yours.”

“It’s not my fault you’ve started this unhealthy habit”, Daniel manages, and he tries to slip into his car salesman voice, but he’s already feeling like he’s failed at selling this narrative.

“Honestly Daniel, since when is chewing gum unhealthy?” And Johnny’s snickering now, easily blowing a bubble despite the fact that the gum isn’t even made for that. His jaw muscles are working easily, smiling around the exaggerated chewing. “Want a taste? There’s enough for two.”

Daniel sneers at that, but he’s not sure if he manages to be particularly convincing. “I’m not gonna eat your already chewed gum, I’m not – as you like to call our kids – a _freak.”_

“Says the man who didn’t mind me spitting gum in his hand”, Johnny’s walking up to him now, his self-assured swagger only made worse by the fact that he’s shirtless. Daniel truly does his best not to dwell on that fact, but that only leaves him with staring at Johnny’s face – his mouth. 

“I did mind, why do you think it’s on you gi?” But there’s no venom to his voice, only a sort of questioning breathlessness, as if Daniel wants nothing more than to ask _are we really doing this?_

Johnny grins, white teeth pressing into his bottom lip, tilting his head. “Because you’ll take any excuse to touch me.”

Damn. Just because it’s true doesn’t mean he has to say it.

“Fuck you”, Daniel manages, but his voice is sort of rough, and he can barely hold still. He feels energized, an itching beneath his skin making him tense in a way he normally is only before a fight. That’s it though, isn’t it? The reason it feels like a fight is because every time they’ve fought, something else has been there, right beneath the surface. Over decades it’s all melded together, and now it’s like he can’t even get annoyed at Johnny without _this_ taking over as well.

“Fuck me yourself”, and while Johnny’s voice is all challenge, his eyes are darker now – an oil spill in that normally so clear blue ocean.

Daniel takes a step forward, and he’s close enough to feel the heat radiating off Johnny now. Warm skin well within his reach, and yet, he settles for bridging the space between them with words. “You’re insufferable.”

“Yeah, that’s why we run a functioning dojo together _, Sensei LaRusso_ – because we can’t stand each-other”, and the bastard definitely catches how the honorific has Daniel’s breath hitch, and Daniel can’t even imagine the ways _that_ will come back to haunt him.

He takes a deep breath, taking some pleasure in how Johnny watches him in anticipation – in how Johnny doesn’t seem to know what to expect either.

“Spit your gum out”, Daniel says, his voice surprisingly steady considering, well… considering.

“Why?” Another one of those raised eyebrows. It’s always such a playful, theatrical thing, and Daniel is so fucking annoyed at how he finds the expression endearing.

“Cause if you need someone to keep that mouth busy, I can help you with that.”

Johnny chuckles at that, but he looks sort of bewildered, as if he isn’t sure that he heard Daniel correctly. “Is that right?”

“Yeah.”

For the longest time, Johnny just holds his gaze, a languid smile on his lips. It can’t last for more than a couple of seconds, but Daniel feels like the wait is taking years off his life. For all he knows, an entire year passes before Johnny finally, finally, spits the gum out.

“Now what, LaRusso?”

This time he doesn’t close the distance between them with words.

Daniel reaches for Johnny, cupping the side of his face, feeling the brush of stubble against his palm. The need to act has his hands nearly shaking, because after the build-up, it should only make sense that they crash into each other with overwhelming urgency. Maybe Daniel is just a contrarian by nature, but that very fact is what has him draw the moment out; that has him look into Johnny’s eyes just a bit longer, to see them gleam with anticipation and drink it all in.

Then he finally lets his hand card through that golden hair, and Johnny lets Daniel guide him until their lips brush; a gentle, chaste thing. Daniel can feel _everything;_ Johnny’s chapped lips, his warm breath, the taste of mint and the scratch of stubble.

Kissing Johnny Lawrence is like losing yourself in the rolling sea, and as Daniel falls into him, relaxing against his warm chest, a serene sense of calm settles over him.

Johnny presses butterfly kisses to the corner of his mouth, along his chin, jawline, and then, when he catches Daniel’s lips again, there’s the hint of teeth at his bottom lip. The memory of a white piece of gum caught between Johnny’s front teeth flashes through Daniel’s mind, and his lips fall open with a gasp – it’s the only invitation Johnny needs. His tongue is tentative, but hot, and Johnny’s clearly taking note of Daniel’s reactions, already thinking ahead – all about observation and strategy, fighting and lust mingling yet again.

Daniel allows Johnny to walk him back through the dojo, stepping blindly, Johnny’s warm touch his only guide until he’s crowded against a wall, and Johnny towers over him in a way he hasn’t done in months – decades – and Daniel remembers this feeling so well. He remembers chasing it, without really knowing why; he especially remembers not allowing himself to explore why this was something he so stubbornly pursued, over and over.

Leaning his head against the wall Daniel looks at Johnny; blue eyes overtaken with black; golden hair messy; the rise and fall of his chest with each heavy breath. All of it the result of Daniel’s touch – he’s rarely felt this powerful before.

The longer they simply stare at each-other, Daniel can feel a smile on his lips, an almost involuntary thing, and he watches as Johnny smiles, then grins – Daniel’s joy mirrored and then some.

He touches the hot skin of Johnny’s bare chest, and god does it burn hotter against his palm than the damn piece of gum did. For a moment Daniel simply marvels at seeing his fingers splayed over Johnny’s heart, and then he lets his hand travel up over his collar bone, to the back of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss, and Johnny goes easily, kissing Daniel like this is the only thing they’ve ever done – the only thing they’ll do from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i write short things on [tumblr](http://comediakaidanovsky.tumblr.com/) as well (but mostly i just cry about fictional characters), and i also have a messy af [twitter](https://twitter.com/comediafic)


End file.
